


Fly With Me [vid]

by theKASKproject



Series: Our marvelous Marlas [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Douglas is unsure of his feelings, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martin suffers, Rejection, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/pseuds/theKASKproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin makes the first move, but Douglas has never thought of his captain in that way.  Up to this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was posted on lj long ago, so most of you might have seen it already. But there is always a chance that the new series may bring fresh blood to this fandom, right? In case someone might be interested we decided to post the vid here too.


End file.
